I Need Nothing Else
by Ladyhawk
Summary: Draco finally finds what he needs. Slash, H/D


TITLE: I Need Nothing Else  
AUTHOR: Ladyhawk   
EMAIL ADDRESS: funger1@netscape.net  
RATING: R  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
PAIRING: Harry/Draco  
SUMMARY: Draco finally finds what he needs.  
DISCLAIMER: I cadn't write that well, sorry. She owns them.  
Feedback? PULEEZE  
  
I Need Nothing Else  
by Ladyhawk (funger1@netscape.net)  
  
I am walking to my death. To save the man I love, I am walking to my death.  
  
"Come and get me, Riddle." I shout inside the dungeon I just stepped into, hoping I can kill him, or at least wound him fatally before he kills me.  
  
I hold my wand tightly as I round the corner toward the main chamber. Voldemort turns as I approach, my steps echoing against the walls. Here goes. I hope my hand is steady enough to hurt him before my lover shows up, and Voldemort finally gets the best of him.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. Did you really think that young Potter and his ruffians could give you anything better than your father and I have? I knew you would eventually come back to me." Voldemort smiles as I raise my wand hand.  
  
"Harry gave me everything. He gave me love." My hand trembles as I point my wand at the demon himself. I shout as he raises his wand toward me.  
  
"AVADA--"  
  
Then everything is bathed in a green light. The same green as my Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was the end of our fifth year. Gryffindor had won the house competition again, thanks to Harry's quick thinking that in the end saved Dumbledore and his godfather, Sirius Black.   
  
A pack of werewolves had sided with Voldemort, and invaded the school. They enchanted Lupin, our once DADA teacher, who himself was a werewolf, but who had sided with Dumbledore. He neglected to tell anyone, however, that he was also Black's husband.  
  
When Black found out that Lupin had been captured, he took off like a thunderbolt on that enchanted Muggle contraption of his. Strangely enough it was Snape and myself who figured out where the pack was holding Lupin. The werewolves had left a candy box behind, from Muggle candy. Who knew that you could trace Muggle candy to its place of origin? And what is a "Mike and Ike" anyway?  
  
So Harry and his duo got permission to go to the States, a place called Bethlehem, with Dumbledore in a flying house. I snuck into the house before it took off. I don't know why. Maybe to foul up their plan. Maybe to spy for my father. But what I did do while I was there astounded us all.  
  
During the trip across the ocean, I listened to them puttering about. Granger was making them dinner, while Harry and Weasley were setting the table.  
  
"I heard Draco Malfoy was reported missing right before we left. You think one of the werewolves got him, Harry?" Granger sticks her head into the dining room as she gets a serving tray out of the cupboard.  
  
"It would serve him right. He treats us like we're worthless." Weasley nearly drops the forks he's placing on the table at Harry's reply.  
  
"I think that's because he's been treated the same way. That's all he knows." He looks at the two questioning stares with a calm eye. "Yes, I know I've been treated the same away. But my mother's love was always somewhere inside me. I'm not sure anyone's ever loved Malfoy. I saw the way his mother treated him when she picked him up from Hogwart's at Christmas. It was painful to watch."  
  
He saw that? I was humiliated enough that Crabbe and Goyle saw my mother back away when I went to hug her, and then proceded to criticize everything I had been doing in school this year. To know that the school pet saw me too...I wanted to lash out at him.  
  
But just then, Dumbledore entered the room. "Serve up another plate Hermione, we have a guest."  
  
Granger's questioning eyes follow the headmaster as he sits down. "Who, Professor?"  
  
The old man stares right at my hiding place beside the cellar steps. "Mr. Malfoy, you must be hungry. Come, join us."  
  
I have no choice, I know he'll drag me out if I don't reveal myself. I come out of the shadows and stare at the three astounded faces in front of me. "I hope you can cook, Granger."  
  
"Be glad I'm not the type to poison you, Malfoy." Granger glares at me as I sit down at the table.  
  
I don't know if they want to please Dumbledore or they remember what Harry said earlier, but that's the worst they say to me during the whole trip. In turn, I barely spoke, not knowing what to say to them if it didn't contain an insult.  
  
When we arrived in the States, and the house touched down in a field outside the city, we all piled out. Harry proceded to get us Muggle transportation with the American money Dumbledore provided, and we headed to the candy factory.  
  
When we get there, it is night and the full moon is out. Inside, the pack is circling a dog and a wolf that I take to be Lupin. "Where's Black?"  
  
Harry spares me a small look as he gets his wand out of his coat. "He's the dog."  
  
Dumbledore orders me to stay hidden as they approach the pack. Weasley gets off a confusion spell, which breaks up the pack. Granger steps in front of Lupin, defending him from any more attacks like the ones that caused the red marks on his fur.  
  
Harry circles around to the back of the pack. He just about gets off a spell when one of the wolves sees him and jumps to attack.   
  
Going against everything my father ever taught me, I pull out my wand and run to defend him.   
  
"Collapsum!" The machinery I point my wand at begins to collapse and fall on the wolf attacking Harry. I grab his arm and pull him out of reach of the now angrily snapping jaws.  
  
Dumbledore rounds up the rest of the pack while Black changes back to human form and I check Harry for injuries.  
  
Harry smiles up at me as I trace my wand over a rather deep cut. "Thank you, Draco. I didn't think you wanted me alive."  
  
"Well, I need someone to pick on at Hogwart's. Crabbe and Goyle can barely understand anything I say."   
  
To this day I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next. I just knew it was the best thing I had ever done up to that point.  
  
I, Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater and destined to earn the Dark Mark, kissed Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That kiss was the beginning of the end for me. That summer, I barely practiced the dark arts. I no longer wanted to join my father in his quest to bring Voldemort back to power.  
  
Instead, I found myself dreaming of a place at the side of the young man with emerald green eyes.  
  
Around the end of July, I had had enough. Father was on the verge of disowning me because I would not help him, my mother just plain ignored me. So I made a clean split.  
  
I hopped on the Knight Bus and headed for the Weasley's Burrow, where I knew Harry was going to spend at least part of the summer.  
  
When I got there, Ron nearly threw me right back out. Harry, however, came out of the misshapen house, and wrapped his arm around me. "Anyone can have a change of heart, Ron. I think Draco just had his."  
  
At those words, Ron relaxes and I can see in his eyes that he decides to trust Harry. Oh, to have such simple affection and belief directed at me in the same way Harry gets it. People love him and trust him as naturally as breathing air.  
  
I became part of the Weasley family for two months, much as Harry had. I learned slowly what affection and real caring was like. I learned why the people I hated had better lives than the one I had treasured not three months ago. Even Ron showered more affection on me than my father ever did, and Ron still hated me.  
  
Two days before we were to leave for Hogwart's, Harry pulls me into the field alongside the Weasley's house. "We need to talk." was all he had to say to get me to follow him.  
  
In the middle of the field a blanket is spread out with a small lunch. We sit and begin eating before I get my nerve up. "What do we need to talk about?"  
  
Harry smiles gently up at me. "We're both prefects this year. I wanted to know if I'd embarrass you if I were to still be your friend when we get back to school."  
  
I stare at him, astonished. I had completely forgotten that I now have to go back to being the perfect little devil or be cast off by the Slytherin house. I don't know what to say.  
  
Harry's eyes turn sad. "I hope we can still be friends somehow, Draco. Because I --I. Oh, why can't I say it!"  
  
Suddenly, Slytherin House means nothing to me, as I realize what Harry is trying to tell me. I want it so badly, so I say the unthinkable. "I love you too, Harry."  
  
The emeralds in his eyes brighten so much they become beacons, bathing me in his affection. Harry pushes me down onto the blanket as I am swallowed by his eyes and the love he is giving me.  
  
Now I've had sex before. I've been raped, used, tortured by my father and his minions. But I never knew what it was like to make love. Harry must have figured this out because he strips off my clothes with the gentlest of touches and whisper kisses.  
  
He won't let me return the favor. "This is for you, Draco. Let me show you love. The next time we can learn how to do it together."  
  
So I lay back and let him overwhelm me. Never harsh or brutal is my Harry. His kisses and caresses heal my soul. And when he finally sheathes me inside himself, I learn the true meaning of togetherness. We come as one and scream each other's name into the sweet air around us.  
  
At that moment, I give up everything I've ever learned at dark hands and become bathed in the light that is Harry Potter.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We had two wonderful years together. We made plans to leave school together after seventh year, and live with Black and Lupin while we trained to fight my father and the other Death Eaters.  
  
But then Voldemort came back and captured Ron and Hermione. Of course Harry had to come after them, but through a little trickery remaining from my Slytherin days, I got to Voldemort's hideout first.   
  
I have to protect him, even if it means my own death.  
  
The green light coming from Voldemort's wand floors me. The green light.. the green light...  
  
Of Harry's eyes. Staring down at me angrily. "What were you trying to do, get yourself killed? Draco, love, I would've died too if we had gotten here two seconds later to find you dead...." Tears fill my lover's eyes as he fights with the image in his head.  
  
"How?" I reach my hand up to wipe his tears, then I bring his head down so he can feel my heart beating, so he can feel I'm alive.  
  
"Remus saw Voldemport raise his wand and disarmed him a second after he started the spell. It was enough to break the spell completely." Harry hugs me tight. "I'm just so grateful it worked."  
  
I kiss the top of his dark head. I'm too choked up to reply to him. After what seems like ages, I say the only thing I can think of. "I love you, Harry."  
  
And I realize that is the word that made me whole. Love. I am Harry's love.  
  
I need nothing else. 


End file.
